


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (11/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [53]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, Food, Food Issues, Friendship, Gen, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday 3/20/2014 (Josh+Jaymi+JJ POV, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (11/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

Five weeks into the X Factor, Jaymi watches over breakfast as George eats an entire bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and banana slices.

He does his best to be subtle about it, because he knows by now that George doesn't like people watching him, and he _definitely_ doesn't appreciate people watching him while he eats, but he's wormed his way into Jaymi's heart by now and so Jaymi keeps an eye or two on him when he can.

When they were in Las Vegas, there was a breakfast buffet "a mile long!" at the cheap hotel where the crew put up all the wannabe acts, and George had filled his plate same as the rest of them, but only cut up his sausage into tiny triangular pieces and pushed scrambled egg around with his fork like a little tractor.

To be fair, there was a lot that wasn't quite right with George in Vegas, and Jaymi wishes he'd noticed earlier -- wishes he'd noticed a few things earlier.

But now he looks up at Josh -- Josh! -- and laughs happily at a joke about his hair as the fingertips of his right hand find a small mouth-shaped bruise on the inside of his left forearm, pressing lightly.

Jaymi doesn't know the details (all of them, anyway) but if George's boyfriends are making him happy then they're allowed to stay, as far as he's concerned.


End file.
